For Emilie
by DaughteroftheOliveBranch
Summary: for my BFF Emilie! happy valentine's day chica! Emilie's best friend from childhood returns! Jim Povolo Emilie Rogers *currently paused writing-may return
1. Prologue

Prologue: My Best Friend

When I was young, I had a best friend. We grew up together for five years; we were barely apart during every minute. We had become friends on my second birthday, which also happened to be the first day of day care at the Loving Mother's Day Care Center. Even though I already had two older brothers, he was more like a brother to me than either of them.

When we were seven, he pulled me aside one day during an intense game of tag. He had worry on his face. He told me he was moving to Michigan (since he was seven he said it like "Mit-i-gan") and would not be coming back. We cried together in the corner of the class every day. We didn't learn a single thing for the rest of the year.

Summer normally brought happiness and joy in the freedom of doing whatever you want with your day, but for me, it was only one step closer to saying goodbye to my best friend forever. Two weeks after summer vacation began, he and I stood on the edge of the driveway saying goodbye and hugging over and over again never wanting to stop.

His favorite bear dangled at his side. He never let go of it (he even had it in the bathroom when he bathed). He pulled away from me and held Mr. Minipoofynessinerfinstein in both hands. He slowly forced his arms forward, thrusting the bear with an abnormally large name at me. My eyes welled up with tears as I slowly caressed the bear's leg with one hand and with my other hand gently lifted it from his grasp. I hugged it close to my chest as tears splashed on its soft, brown fur. He began to cry as well.

His father put an arm around him and pulled him away from the driveway he would never step foot on again. He looked back one last time at the house, at the girl, at his old life. He disappeared behind the door of the black car. That was the last time I saw him.

I would not give up. Even as the car drove off I ran along the sidewalk beside the car calling his name. I probably would have followed him all the way to Mit-i-gan if my parents hadn't caught up to me first. They held me close, kissing my head with each heaving sob. Eventually I was able to calm down enough to look down at the bear. It had a note attached to its neck I didn't notice before. I pulled it off the neck of the bear and stared down at it through teary eyes. I had to wipe away the tears before it became legible.

EMILIE, I LOVE YOU –JIM


	2. Chapter 1 University of Mitigan

Chapter 1: University of Mit-i-gan

"Are you sure I look okay?" I push my hair away from my eyes and then flip it back over them again trying to see which looks better with my outfit. I decide to leave them over my eyes. I straiten my low cut tank top, Sarah said it would get the boys attention but I really don't like the way my body looks. I flatten the wrinkles of my long torn up jeans which I picked out. In the corner of the mirror I see my backpack which holds my favorite things in the world; not school books or a sketch book or anything that any normal person would love, but Mr. Minipoofynessinerfinstein and a picture of Jim and me in kindergarten. We were so happy. I try not to cry. I can't smudge my makeup. 'It was over ten years ago, Emilie. Let it go. You are never going to see him again. Heck, you don't even remember his last name. Now stop thinking in the third person,' I think to myself which doesn't help at all.

"No," Sarah replies back twisting my bangs and clipping them to the rest of my hair. I almost really cry this time. She's supposed to be my best friend. OMG I'm such a wimp, "Sexy," she smiles and so do I. I give a sigh of relief, but I can't stop looking at my tank top and how uncomfortable it is showing off one of the parts of my body I hate the most. Sarah simply smiles, "You look beautiful, Emilie. If it makes you uncomfortable just wear your jacket over it… after all it is Michigan so you'll probably end up putting it on anyway. Don't worry so much. First day of college can't be that bad. We've been dreaming of this college since seventh grade! Let's have fun!"

I don't want to tell her that I only wanted to come to Michigan to have a slight chance of seeing Jim again. I guess that's never going to happen. Well, I'm not getting any closer to finding out if it ever will happen if we just stand in the girl's bathroom, "Come on," I grab Sarah's hand and pull her out of the bathroom while slipping on my jacket and zipping it up to the neck. Much better.

We walk down the hall looking down at our schedules. Suddenly I become very acquainted with a wall… I think it's a wall. No, it's a person! My butt hits the ground hard (for once I'm glad for my big butt). "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, take my hand," a deep voice booms. I reach up and grab the appendage of the shadow and I feel myself being pulled right off the ground with amazing strength. The dark figures features become somewhat clearer to me but in the dim hallway it's hard to see details.

"It's okay, it's my fault. I should have been looking at where I was going," I smile up at him squinting trying to make out what his face looks like. All I can get is really, really hot! The man (at least I hope it's a dude) smiles down at me as well. Even in the darkness I can see him blushing.

"I gotta pee," he rushes away and disappears into the crowd, away from the bathrooms. Sarah snickers but I'm too busy trying to remember any facial features but all I can get are eyes… beautiful green eyes. Suddenly what he said last comes to me and I blink and look over at Sarah about to explode from holding in laughter.

"Did he just say he has to pee?" Sarah nods in response in fear of spitting out howls of laughter. I let out a small giggle as well. I couldn't help it, "Come on. We gotta get to drama," we walk in the direction that green eyes had run away. As we pass each room reading its number all I can think about are those eyes. I have seen them before… somewhere. We find the classroom and saunter in. And sitting in the corner table is none other than green eyes himself.


	3. Chapter 2 Drama Class

Chapter 2: Drama Class

I smile, but I can't seem to meet his eyes. I tear my eyes away his gaze and approach the teacher sitting at her desk. "Hi, I'm Emilie Rogers."

"Welcome to the University of Michigan, Emilie. I'm Mrs. Smith. In drama this year we will be studying the art of writing a play and performing it in front of the class. You will be paired with," she pauses to look down at her clipboard, "Jim Povolo," her finger points at the corner table where Green Eyes (AKA Jim) is sitting reading a large book… I think its Harry Potter.

I giggle at Sarah who elbows me playfully (but it still hurt…) as she begins her conversation with the teacher. I know Jim sees me even though he is pretending not to, so I act like I don't notice. I set down my books beside his and he lowers the book (which is Harry Potter) and smiles at me. "I'm sorry I hit you…" he mutters. The corners of his mouth are twitching slightly.

I laugh, "At least my big butt was good for something."

"I don't think you have a big butt…" he mumbles almost to himself.

"You noticed my butt?" I chuckle but he just blushes and looks away. I elbow him in a playful manor; a smile slowly creeps on his face.

I look over at Sarah who is assigned a table fairly larger than the one I am sitting at. Beside her stand three boys and one girl all talking to each other… is she smiling? No, no she can't be; she's always really shy especially around boys. She doesn't even notice me looking at her, so I can't help but smile.

I turn back to Jim, as we begin the assignment, we are supposed to write a short play with at least two songs (original or not) and we can only use people in our group. As we talk, the bell finally rings formally starting the first moment of college. Sarah and I both let out a little small squeal, but only Jim seems to notice.

"Ok so, Jim. Should this be a comedy or like… I don't know a romance?"

Jim shrugs, but his lips twitch at the mention of a romance, "Maybe a romance would be good," his eyes… his beautiful eyes edge me on.

"Sure that sounds great!"


End file.
